Broken
by pencilslol
Summary: Bellas Life is Slowly but surely falling apart,And there is someone ripping it apart every second.Will they continue and walk all over it or try to repair the Maybe forever broken pieces?Sorry crap summary :  :  im new to this so dont blame me! :


Bellas Life is Slowly but surely falling apart,And there is someone ripping it apart every they continue and walk all over it or try to repair the Maybe forever broken pieces?Crap Summary!

"Umm i,ll be down there soon Maria!" Bella shouted from her room,Her _Old___ Mother and father Had Died Last week,And since bella had no Family left she was going to a foster was the Woman taking her to her foster home,Bella and Her ,Her big brother who is strong and tough on the outisde but just a big teddy bear on the is 17 years There was Their little sister, is only 5 and a is only the Swan Siblings were moving from Phoenix to didnt like this at all,in fact he hated the Idea of leaveing phoenix for a small,cold and Defiently rainy town of Smiled to herself as she remembered the day emmett threw a tantrum beucase they were moving

_*BELLLAS FLASHBACK ****_

_i had come home from a friends house and heard screaming from the living room,as i walked in i wish she hadnt."Im not moving,do you hear me?Im not!" emmett shouted to Maddie,Our Housekeeper,who was taking care of us until we found a foster home. "Emmett,you have to,i cant take care of you!im a housekeeper,not a foster parent,im sorry but your moving to forks!" i found a foster home and i didnt know yet? they probaly found out when i was at my friends house."But,Maddie,please i cant move away from is where i grew up,where my friends are and where my heart is,you cant take that away from me!" emmett shouted once again."Well as long as your heart is here then you will be ok!and your only living there for a year,you will be turning 18 and moving away and going to collage after high school,so it wont be too long for you!" maddie said calmly even though emmett was cursing out loud ever second "Thats right i'll be moving and taking my sisters with me!im not leaveing them behind!once i turn 18 im going to be theier legel guardian!" he shouted with anger radiating off him but he also cared about ! "Emmett we will talk about this is the morning when you have calmed down!" maddie shouted pointing to the stairs,obivously telling emmett to go to bed "What,your telling me to go to bed?" emmet asked,still shouting a nodded looking very stern "What the hell?your not my mother,dont EVER FUCKING ACT LIKE IT EITHER!" emmett didnt move,he was staying put until maddie went away."Maybe so emmett but dont you think you need to clean up your act a little?Maybe get a job before even thinking about taking over bella and vanessa!Now im going to bed,im going to let that thougt linger in your head!"She stormed sighed deeply and looked at me "Sorry bout that bells,But she was pissing me off,Hope Ness didnt hear,she would be crying if she did" he said looking guilty.I cant believe maddie would even think about saying my brother was a douche with no brother would risk his own life to make sure me and Ness(Vanessa) were we needed he would give a whole years allowance to us,Which was 20 dollars would give up anything for us,he was no where near a he had a job before,He worked at the sports store,but was fired because of new members coming in who had more 'Experience'Then emmett."Im sure she didnt hear wasnt right you know?Your better then she thinks,wayyyy better emmy,i love you dont forget it" i walked off to check on Ness but im sure his grin was from ear to ear..._

_END OF FLASHBACK****************_

"Bella,come on we has to go now" ness said as she skipped into Bellas room."Yeah Sure ness,im coming now Kay?" Bella told her,she grinned and skipped out of the grabbed Her bags,and looked at her room for the last sighed and said the thing her mother always said as she walked into bellas large **very large ** room."Wowzers,I'll miss you old room of mine" she kissed the sticker on the door her Father placed there,It was a star,to mark the room a true sparkling star lived wanted to leave it there because she couldnt manage to take it looked one last time,and closed the made her way was waiting for her."Lets go bella!" Maria Shouted to Her,She looked at everything one last time,Said goodbye to everything and she walked out the door,But looked back one more time,and Knew that someday she would return to this house,maybe just to see it,or live in knows what the future holds in the palm of its hand?

_At the cullen mansion_

_"Edwards pov"_

"Ok everyone,You know 3 more people are coming to live with us today,Bella who is 15,Emmett who is 17 and Little vanessa who is only 5,so be nice an NO staring weirdly,we want to get off to a very good start,and staring or weird looks doesnt Be nice,but not Overly nice"Esme Told us all knew the went through it every day since we found out they were told us to be nice,Not to startle them and just act like family to them.I was the same age as bella,Although im turning 16 in 2 months.I showered,Dried my hair with the towel and just stuck my hand in my hair and shook it.I put on a Blue button shirt and black jeans.I sprayed some Cologne on me and it was exactly 5 minutes until the swans were (My sister) was probaly freaking out over dust on the curtains or something completely And Esme couldnt wait to get two more girls into the wasnt so isnt that fond of newcomers,not that we have any but we had a boy living here for a half year until he turned 18 and moved off,But his 6 months here were wouldnt leave him doesnt like people stealing the spotlight but im sure after a few weeks,Maybe months? Anyway im sure rose will come to like isnt Mean Spirted,She is a nice person its just when the spolight is on her,Its On i was daydreaming about the Swans When i heard Knocking down thats them,I jumped off the bed and looked in the mirror before i went downstairs.I looked acceptable,Esme and carlisle wouldnt like us to look like we just threw on whatever,They want us to look formal enough for them to feel comfartable,which i didnt understand .I walked down the stairs and was met by Big Chocolate brown Must belong to the girl my age."Edward dear,come meet The Swans!" Esme said proudly."Hello,My name is Edward very nice to meet you all and im sure we will all get along great and that you will enjoy staying here."Esme Nodded "Of course they will" She everyone arrived down stairs (Everyone as in Rosalie,Alice and jasper) We said our they said Big Bulky Guy went first "Umm Hi im emmett" He Smiled a goofy smile,then it was Brown eyed girls Turn,i listened impatiently for this one "Ummm,Hello,Im Isabella but please call me Bella" she smiled a little and blushed,she looked down.I really wanted to tell her that her blush is very beautiful...Wait a second bro,Wtf?She is Supposed to be my sister and now your saying her blush is very beautiful?I shook my head,to get the thoughts out of my The cute little girl with Bright Blue Eyes hid behind Bellas leg "Imvannessa"She said it too quickly,none of us had heard her "Oh sorry about that,Her name is Vannessa,But we call her Ness so if You think Vannessa is a little bit of a mouthful feel free to call her Ness or Nessie" Emmett said proud of his sister,she nodded and hid behind bella again."Awww she is so Adorable" Rose our heads snapped up and lookef at her,She cooed for crying out loud,at a newcomer as well? She must of got out at the right side of the bed this morning."Oh,Esme May i show them to their Rooms,Edward and jasper can show emmett,I will show bella and Rose can show Little Nessie"She smiled at bella and emmett."Yeah sure Come on emmett,Edward"Jasper said and gestured for us to follow,I said i needed to go to the toilet,they went on without rose took hands with nessie and led her up the stairs to her Alice took bella up to her You baby Jesus that her room is only a little bit down the hall from it,Im messed up! i went to the kitchen and started hitting my head of the counter "Edward,honey stop that,Whats wrong?" Esme said Cheerfully and motherly "UGhhhh Nothing,Messed up head thats all"I laughed at her and she laughed too.I went to Emmetts room and him and jasper were playing video games."Yo bro,Empty enough to play?" Jasper Said as he high fived Emmett,i laughed,grabbed a controller and sat down,I seriously needed to hang out with guys a little more,Alice has me totured.I found out Emmett is a realy funny dude,Although he is like 17,he is Most likely more childish then his sister,Nessie.I decicded to go back to my room to listen to music or something,stare out a window,Twidle My thumbs,Anything but listen to jasper name out all the hot girls in our school and WHY they are Dude,Didnt want to listen to a description of...No i shant finish that sentance because,Just like me,you will be scarred for life! I lay down on my bed and clapped my hands which puts on the C.D player,Which i spent hours trying to figure out how that worked when i first got it.I heard a over-Enthuiastic Knock on my door and before i could answer come in,Alice my pixie of a sister ran in,With bella,But bella stood at the door.I sat up "Yes little pixie Sister of mine?" i smiled."Well,Anywho...Would you like to come shopping with me and Bella tomorrow?" she smiled,Hopefully."Hell No! Alice guys dont shop...at least this guy doesnt,not with you anyway,last time i did it was painful you dragged me into every guy shop there was and also draggedm e into about 6 shoe stores! Im not going shopping! Oh no Offence Bella,Its just alice gets alittle excited when shopping sometimes" I smiled she laughed "None taken,And she told me nd im willing to take on the challenge,My friend back in phoenix Litreally shopped till we dropped.I mean we all fell asleep in some make up store,We got kicked out." She blushed again and looked down,I chuckled "Well Alice doesnt let anyone drop,everyone has to be standing until she is ready to go,no one leaves early except for emergencys!" i smiled,she luaghed and Alice laughed proudly "PLease Eddie,PLEASEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?" i sighed "Fine,just dont ever call me eddie again,it creeps me out!" she 'Yayed' and 'Yippeeed' and clapped and ran out of my room with Bella and closed the door...What the Fuck Just happened?Im going shopping with two girls tomorrow...TWO! and one of them was my overdramatic,Overenthuistiastic !But then i was also going with Bella,A quiet,Funny,shy but Awesome kind of girl from what i see,We could be greats friends...Even more?Ahhh Shit man!Stop that thinking!

**I apoligise for my Spelling mistakes,im 13 so i cant really get everything right all the i got a netbook and im so used ot the bigger laptops im finding it a little hard ot type correctly,I just have ot get used to it i guess?Anyway Review please i need Ideas and to see if i should continue this story or just leave it at that or delete it! Please review it doesnt take 1 minute!Thamk you so much for reading and have a Nice Day/Night ! XXxXxX**

**Awesome Tree**


End file.
